Watch
by Compound1O8O
Summary: When Zayn and his girlfriend came home at night and wanted to have some fun in the kitchen, someone sneaked up behind them...


A/N : So...Another fanfic for my soulmate Zoë...It's worse than the first...

This had to contain:

-Threesome ( Harry, Zayn, and a person in my pov- because Zoë wants me to )

Sex, of course

It had to be a little rough and kinky

Boys take the lead

Did I mention sex?

Soooo...Enjoy it? ( Is that the right thing to say? )

Our drunken cries echoed through the apartment as we struggled to get inside, laughing uncontrollably when my foot caught the end of the rug and I fell, face forward, into the cushions of the sofa. I giggled like mad when Zayn picked me up bridal style, and although swaying he stepped into the kitchen and put me down on one of the counters. With a bit of effort he reached the fridge, opened it and pulled out a bottle of the best champagne we had.

With another giggle, I made a grab for the bottle when he handed it to me, and I barely caught it.

" Open it...", He murmured as he got two glasses out of the counters and with a smirk he set them down beside me while I popped the bottle open.

A little squeak escaped me when the cork flew across the kitchen, bounced upon the ceiling and came back towards me, barely missing me within an inch.

With a shaking hand, I tried to get the liquor into the glasses, though without any result.

The champagne splattered anywhere except for the glasses, all over the counter, the stove and Zayn.

He wiped his face dry with the sleeve of his shirt and with an amused grin, he took the bottle over and poured the remaining champagne into one glass.

" You can have it...", He said, placing a soft kiss on my lips and walking over to the cabinet where the vodka and whiskey stood, pulling out a vial of special Poland grass-vodka, opening it and taking a great swig.

With an amused grin he watched me drinking my champagne, spilling most of it over my top, but I was far too gone to notice. My white tank-top was now drenched in the liquid, and I burst into another fit of giggles.

" You're funny when you're drunk...", Zayn exclaimed, and he took another swig of his vial.

" No! I'm not...", I giggled, trying to get the tank-top over my head to throw it into the laundry.

When I finally managed to do it properly, he approached me and put his hands on either side of me, thereby knocking my glass over in the process, but I couldn't care less; Zayn's lips were just one inch away from mine, parting slightly to let his tongue through.

Before I realized what he was doing, he had already flicked the tip of his tongue over my bottom lip, tasting the champagne from my lips.

" It tastes so much better like this...", He whispered, and a shiver run up my spine from the hoarse tone.

" Zayn...", I purred his name as luscious as I could manage, cocking my head as his mouth came closer to nip and kiss at my neck.

I wrapped one leg around his waist, not caring about the ridiculous noises I was making, nor caring about our housemates.

Though nobody was home.

Zayn's hot mouth travelled down my neck, leaving fat, purple love marks where he had sucked and bit the skin for too long, down to one of the straps of my bra, roughly pulling it aside with his beautiful white front teeth.

When doing that, he made a soft grunting noise that almost sounded like a humming cheetah.

It was the most delicious sound I've ever heard.

He did the same to the other strap, and then he pulled the whole thing- still with his teeth- down to my waist, exposing my breasts.

Without hesitating, he leant forward and captured my hardened left nipple between his lips, and I gasped louder then I should have, judging by the way Zayn was chuckling because of my careless behavior. Most of the time, I was serious and quiet, but when I was drunk...

Add a drunken, horny Zayn on top of that and I'm the Cheshire Cat.

His lips were replaced with his teeth, and I moaned loudly.

Zayn had never bitten my nipples before, most of the time he was just sucking and kissing, or he just skipped laving my breasts and moved on to the fucking.

My hands wounded themselves into his dark hair, and he twisted in my incentive grip.

" Ah! Zayn...", I purred, licking my lips when my head lolled back, now wrapping the other leg around him too.

Suddenly, I saw a small movement out of the corner of my eye in the hallway, and then a distant cough sounded.

My head shot back up again, staring over Zayn's shoulder into the bewildered face of Harry, clad in only his boxers, a faint blush spread over his cheeks.

" Erm...", Harry's eyes widened when Zayn turned his head too, and he had a full view over my exposed- and at the moment, wet- breasts.

" I-I...Sorry, I-I didn't, I didn't mean to, interrupt you guys...", But his voice got stuck in the back of his throat, so only a weird whimpering sound escaped his lips.

" Sorry, mate...We should've gone to one of our bedrooms, but we thought no one was home, and..."

" You don't have to apologize...", Harry said, in a conspicuous high-pitched voice, trying to look Zayn in the eyes, but he could only stare at my boobs.

It was only when he became redder and turned to leave when I saw the obvious bulge in his trousers, and I understood.

Harry had been watching.

" Hang on-", Apparently, Zayn noticed this too.

" What?", Harry asked, trembling. He was trying to conceal the view from the tent in his boxers, and he wriggled his toes into the carpet.

Zayn approached him, his shocked expression now replaced with an amused, cocky grin.

I raised an eyebrow at his behavior, and watched him walking around the trembling boy.

" You've been watching us..", He stated, and there was a slight hint of malice in his voice.

" Y-Yes...But...I-I didn't mean to...", Harry closed his eyes in fear.

Zayn made a disapproving sound and grabbed a handful of Harry's locks, pulling the head backwards to land on his own shoulder.

The boy gasped as Zayn's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and he hissed when the nails dug into his skin.

" Bad boy...", Zayn purred in the boy's ear, pulling him closer to his chest.

Harry apparently didn't know what was going on, but I knew...

Zayn was up for a threesome.

I winked at him and leapt to my feet and walked over to the two of them, stretching a hand out to touch Harry's chest with the point of my pink nail.

He trembled under my touch and I licked my lips at his innocent behavior.

We wouldn't go easy on him...

" Let go of the boy, Zayn...He's scared, look at him...", I hummed in Harry's ear, my tongue flicking over his earlobe as he shuddered under our touch.

My hand made a way over his shivering chest and his sweaty stomach until my fingers reached the waistband of his boxers.

" So hard for us...", I said with a malicious grin, running three of my fingers over the obvious bulge in his pants.

He moaned and pushed his hips forward into my hand, closing his eyes as Zayn's lips began to work on the column of his throat.

My hand wandered over his crotch, biting my bottom lip as I watched Zayn ravish the boy.

" You need us, baby...", I panted in his ear and with that sentence, I slipped my hand inside his pants and wrapped my hand around his stiff shaft.

He let out a small squeak and enjoyed the feeling of my slick hand slowly jerking him, groaning as I ran my thumb over the split and my tongue lapped at the other side of his neck.

His eyes briefly opened, only to see my mouth approaching, and with a small squeeze on his cock, the boy moaned again and I slipped my tongue between his lips, searching his and licking up behind his teeth. He tasted so different from Zayn, yet the same, exquisite taste of cinnamon and lemon, perfectly bended into a breathtaking perfume as I rubbed my tongue against his.

When Harry began panting, I pulled back and excruciatingly slowly went down on my knees, still stroking his rock-hard prick. With one hand, I pulled his pants to his ankles and Harry watched my mouth coming closer to his dick as I leaned in.

He felt the hot puffs of breath tickling his cock as I breathed, and he turned his head away when I opened my mouth to suck his manhood.

" Look at me, baby...", I purred, and when he won't look down at me, Zayn forced him to by grabbing his head and positioning him.

Zayn smirked over his shoulder as he silently mouthed " Go on" and then bit down onto a sensitive patch of skin that was exposed.

With an approving hum, I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around the head of his cock.

Harry moaned in a apprehensive sort of way, like he didn't want to be put in such a vulnerable position by the two people he trust the most.

Though his eyes closed, I still stared up at his face as my tongue flicked over the underside of his cock, then swirled around the head and then dipped into the split, tasting his slightly salt pre-cum.

" Oh my god, Harry...You're so hard for me babe...", I hummed as I took him all the way down my throat, emitting a moan from the boy.

Though Zayn muffled this moan by pressing his lips onto his.

Zayn had pulled his neglected cock out of his trousers, now feverishly stroking himself, adjusting to the rhythm of my head bobbing up and down Harry's length.

" Jealous, baby?", I asked him when I let go of Harry's prick to breathe.

" _Hell_, I am...", He bit his lip as his strokes became more rapid and urgent.

I clucked my tongue in disapproval and then slapped his hand away from him, pushing Harry away from me.

" Fuck!", Zayn hissed as I took him down in one gulp, not once taking my eyes off of his.

I looked up at him through my lashes and had the most wickedly sweet and fake-innocent smile on my face as I sucked him like a fucking popsicle.

" Zayn, do me...Please baby...", I panted as I stood up and slipped one hand inside my panties to touch myself.

" But what about our poor Harry?", Zayn said, cocking one eyebrow as he made a motion for Harry to walk over to them.

" What do you think? Think you can manage to please both of us at the same time?", Zayn grinned in a malicious sort of way and I just wanted to throw myself back down on my knees and suck that bloody grin right off of his face.

" Whatever. Just fuck me senseless..."

" You hear that, Harry?", Zayn purred as he buried both his hands into Harry's wild hair and pulled him closer to his face until their lips touched.

" She wants us both...", Zayn paused for a second because Harry had regained his courage and now ran his tongue over Zayn's perfectly shaped bottom lip, " At the same time..."

" Mate, isn't that going to _hurt _her?", Harry asked, forehead rested against Zayn's.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't made of glass.

" That is to depend on it...Are you sure?", At this, Zayn looked hopefully at me, and I couldn't say no to those cute puppy eyes. If he looked at me like that and asked me to cut off my own foot and eat it, I would've done it.

I wriggled my way between them, and kissed Zayn, then turned around and kissed Harry.

" How...?", Harry started, but I was quicker, and beckoned them to follow me to my room where I pulled a drawer open and pulled out a bottle of lube, then threw it at Zayn and smirked.

" Use a lot and hold me...", I whispered, causing shivers to roll down Harry's back.

" You like my voice?", I purred in his neck, but I was startled when a rough push hit me in the chest and I fell backwards onto my bed.

" You fucking bitch! Bloody cocktease!", Harry's rage suddenly overwhelmed me, and all I could do was stare at him approaching me.

I gave a little squeak when he ripped off my shorts, causing the three buttons to flew everywhere, and then removed my fucking panties with his _teeth._

" Zayn!", I called for him breathlessly when Harry glared up at me, but it turned into a gasp as he pushed my lips aside and aimed a lick at my soaked clit.

I twisted my hands into the sheets, trying to hold back a scream when he actually _bit_ me and looked up behind him, where Zayn was standing, just as stunned as I was at Harry's sudden dominant behavior.

" No way, mate! I've been trying to take the lead in sex for ages, and all you have to do is scream and scold a bit?", He asked admiringly at Harry, who was now generously licking and stroking.

" Of course...You'll just have to keep her short. And never forget; You're the boss, Zayn."

" I can get used to the idea..."

" Get on with it!", I hissed as Harry's teeth once again dug into me, guiding his head as he licked and stroked and slowly slithered his finger in and out of me.

" Patience...", He hummed, and I felt the sound of my own scream echo through my body as he replaced his finger with _four_ of them.

" You look so hot when you're being ravished...", Zayn breathed hotly in my ear, I didn't even noticed he slipped behind me as Harry was working on me.

" Fuck, Zayn, fuck me!", I exclaimed as Harry's whole fucking hand almost disappeared into me.

" Harry...", He spoke softly, wrapping his arms around my waist to take Harry's fingers out of me.

The boy made a sound as to say he understand us, but it was more because Zayn was prying his fingers away from me and raising them to his mouth.

Zayn's tongue wrapped around the fingers that were wet with my arousal, and Harry smirked up at the boy as he lapped up all of my juice before standing up and yanking me with my hair.

" Get up.", He hissed, teeth bared as his hand closed around his cock and began stroking himself in slow, firm motions.

I quickly obeyed him, getting to my feet as Zayn popped the lube open and lubricated his own cock before throwing the bottle to Harry.

" I'll take her from the front...", Harry said, determined not to think else of me as a toy after I treated him like mine.

Harry laid down next to Zayn, still jerking himself, trying to ignore my begging look for him to go on.

" Zayn", He ordered, " Kiss me, please."

Zayn raised an eyebrow, never knowing Harry would like interactions with any other males, but was pleasured by the thought he might be Harry's first- and maybe last- to try something like this.

The boy leaned over Harry, burying a hand in his wild curls before pressing his mouth upon the other boy's, and I felt left out as I watched them touch and kiss like normally Zayn and I would've done.

And to be exact, I felt a bit uneasy, being around them when they were doing something like this.

Not only because I felt like a fifth wheel to the carriage, but because it was making me feel embarrassed, knowing that _they _knew I was watching them.

And it made me feel turned on, in a kind of way, watching my beautiful, attractive, awesome boyfriend groping and licking at another boy.

I didn't notice my hand slipping down my stomach to finger myself, before the fingers actually reached their destination, and I felt ashamed for masturbating at the side of two boy's kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Harry pushed Zayn off of him, face flustered as he came closer to his release, but I saw in his face that he wanted to come inside of me.

" Come here."

Without hesitation I approached the bed, climbing on top of Harry to straddle him so he could get positioned between my legs, guiding his cock to the entrance.

I bit my cheek until I tasted the copper, salty taste of my own blood to hold myself from screaming from impatience.

Harry didn't even ask for permission as he smoothly slithered into my, and my heart pounded in my chest as I tried to keep from shrieking in pleasure.

Suddenly, Zayn's hands were on my hips, guiding me down Harry's shaft before moving forward to bite at my neck as he was slowly slipping inside me from behind.

I gasped in pain, but pleasure was blossoming beneath it as Harry began moving; Zayn kept still for at least four minutes before he began moving as well.

It was a weird feeling, having two slick, huge dicks inside you at the same time, working together to keep you satisfied.

" God, babe, you're so fucking tight!", Zayn panted from behind me as he began to move faster, and although it hurt, damn it felt _good._

" Harry...", I purred, scraping my nails over the boy's chest and abdomen before leaning forward as much as I could without letting any of them slip out, and wrapping my hands around his neck to pull him up to capture his lips in a fiery kiss.

I moaned inside his mouth as our tongues rubbed together, feeling utterly good being sandwiched between my lover, and...fuck buddy? Could I call him my fuck buddy after this?

Our would we become a permanent threesome-couple, like in those silly, smutty fanfictions I've read about the One Direction boys? Man, stupid fangirls, pairing themselves with _my damn hot boyfriend._

Maybe boy_friends_, after this.

Harry's fingers dug into my thighs as his orgasm came near, and he was glaring up at me.

" Let me hear you, you motherfucking whore. Bet you liking it, huh? Having the two of us inside you at the same time, you scum-sucking slut! _Let me hear you, damned!_"

Harry smacked my right thigh hard as he pounded roughly into me to toughen his words.

" Scream for me, beg for me, bitch...", He hissed as he hit me a few times again, causing me to let my head fall back onto Zayn's shoulder, screaming and stinging tears of pain in my eyes as he slammed into me with a force I never expected, still throwing insults at me.

" You fucking, risky, sly devil...Don't you _dare_ think I'm going to stop after this! I'm going to fuck your brains out, you hear me? Bloody cocktease, when I'm done with you I'll swear-"

But he was cut off by Zayn, and with Harry being so loud, I almost forgot that he was also there.

" Harry, watch your mouth, you're still talking to my girlfriend...Now shut the fuck up and go on."

After Zayn's statement, Harry kept silent, lips pursed as he continued to pound into me, but harder than he had before, and I felt the warm feeling spread through my stomach as Zayn's thrusts became more violent, more demanding.

" I'm going to...", But he was not yet done speaking before he came deep inside of my ass, riding out his orgasm before he collapsed against my sweaty back, panting.

Harry was biting his bottom lip as his movements became slower- but, if it were possible- harder and rougher as he rushed towards his destination.

I was just lost in sensation. Harry's nails scraping and gripping my thighs as he was literally fucking me senseless, hitting my sweet spot every time he rocked back into me.

" H-Harry, I-I'm going to come!", I yelled, before my orgasm overtook me, and the heath spread through my stomach, down my thighs, legs and feet, and back up to my chest, arms and face.

Harry pulled out and crawling out from underneath me, grabbing my head to push it down onto his rock-hard cock.

" Make me come, bitch...", He hissed as I opened my mouth to take him in.

Exhausted as I was, I still wanted to finish him off and give him the best fucking blowjob in his life for ruining my thighs.

Just like he did, I bit him occasionally and sucked the head of his cock in time as he jerked his hips to meet me.

When Harry came all over my face, I showed him I was a good slut and lapped up all of his cum before reaching up and letting him taste himself as I kissed him.

When Zayn pulled out of me, I winced, but he kissed me softly on my temple and stroked my damp hair out of my face.

Man my ass was sore. Just like my thighs, but Harry would pay for it. One day.

I was too exhausted to go on at that moment, so I kissed Zayn and Harry goodnight, dragged them both with me under the covers and fell asleep immediately after my head hit the pillow.

Zayn reached out to run a hand through Harry's messy hair, and the boy smirked up at him.

" You think Liam would be up for a foursome tomorrow?"


End file.
